


The Court Only Has Room For One

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Captain Ennoshita Chikara, Gen, Third Year Ennoshita Chikara, Third Year Futakuchi Kenji, next gen captains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time And PlaceShip/Character: Ennoshita /& FutakuchiFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: NoneDo Not Wants: NonePrompt:TIME: During their third yearPLACE: Courtit can be during a (official) game, or not, or after, or before~~What happens after Ennoshita and Futakuchi meet after playing each other in the semi-finals while watching the end of the other match.





	The Court Only Has Room For One

Ennoshita should be up sitting with his teammates being a captain and scouting to see if Karasuno would be playing Shiratorizawa or Johzenji in the finals. But he sent his team up to the stands without him, with Kinoshita and Narita leading the team. 

 

But Ennoshita was walking the main level with no aim in particular, yet he found himself walking towards a set of open doors towards a Datekou jacket.

 

“Futakuchi, your jump serve was really scary today,” Ennoshita said.

 

“Not right now Ennoshita,” Futakuchi said, bitterness seeping into is tone.

 

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Ennoshita started.

 

“I’m just not in the mood right now. You guys did great, obviously. But I just don’t really wanna get into it right now,” Futakuchi said.

 

“That’s fair,” was all Ennoshita could think to say to that.

 

“I just wanted to stick around for a minute to see how Terushima was doing since I’m not gonna check the chat tonight,” Futakuchi said.

 

“I see,” Ennoshita replied.

 

“Johzenji and Shiratorizawa have been going back and forth for the last six points now, you’re gonna have your hands full getting past whoever wins and onto nationals,” Futakuchi said, slightly less bitter than before.

 

A large figure put a hand on Futakuchi’s shoulder and said, “We’re leaving.”

 

“Thanks Aone, I’ll be out in a sec.” Futakuchi nodded to his teammate.

 

Aone returned the nod, and left.

 

“Like I said, congratulations on making it to the finals Ennoshita,” Futakuchi said, turning to leave.

 

“You played your heart out there on that court. Don’t think for a moment that you could have played any harder than you did,” Ennoshita said, trying to comfort his friend.

 

“Ya know, that almost hurts as much as not blocking your winning spike,” Futakuchi said before leaving.

 

Ennoshita at this point didn’t know what to feel. He should be happy that he made it to finals -and scored the last point to get them there - but seeing Futakuchi like this was hard. He knew that Futakuchi would probably be fine in a few days, but seeing him lose after an official match was harder than any of the times they talked after a practice match.

 

Winning Nationals was always the goal. It’s what drove them to practice their skills that one extra time before packing up, to run a little harder when warming up, to do an extra rep of strength training. And Ennoshita was almost on his way to that stage. So why did it feel like he just lost?


End file.
